The Sacredix Spell Books
by Bruce'sMaiden
Summary: These are the spells I have created for an upcoming story universe based on Winx Club, hope you all like them, I've been working on this universe for about a year and still am, so here's the spell books for the main characters.
1. Introduction

**Sacredix Club Spell Books**

These are the spells that the major magical characters in 'The Sacredix Club' use, but first, I'll tell you who's who

 **The Sacredix**

Violet is the Fairy of the Pagan Circle and the leader of the Sacredix.

Sienna is the Fairy of Weather and Amilia's twin sister.

Amilia is the Fairy of Emotions and Sienna's twin sister.

Jemma is the Fairy of Precious Stones and Minerals.

Ava is the Fairy of Space.

Mia is the Fairy of Seasons.

Louise is the Fairy of Science.

 **The Mortix Witches**

Tabitha is the Witch of Death and Leader of the Mortix.

Aphrodite is the Witch of Poison.

Lillith is the Witch of Darkness.

Narcissa is the Witch of Sound.

 **Other Fairy Allies**

While the Sacredix are on Earth trying to bring magic back to Earth, they meet another fairy who they befriend.

Erika is the Fairy of Time.

She is a vital fairy to bring magic back to her planet.


	2. Violet Fairy of the Pagan Circle

**Violet's Spells**

 **Standard/Charmix**

Air Gust

Stone Blast

Fire Bolt

Aqua Wave

Spirit Power

Pagan Circle

Pentagram Shield

Power Of The Pagans

Earthquake

Red Flames

Power Circle

Hydro Shot

 **Enchantix**

Elemental Union

Sacred Spirit

Enchanted Elements

Pagan's Enchantment

Flame Burst

Five Element Blast

Wooden Cage

Air Blast

Tornado Force

Hydro-kinetic Wave

 **Believix**

Spiritual Attack

Battery of Rocks

Magick Shield

Hurricane Wind

Flame Blast

Water Wave

 **Special Gift: Circle Of Life**

 **Sophix**

 **Natural Spirit**

 **Lovix**

 **Yule Snow**

 **Harmonix**

Pagan's Embrace

Fire Attack

Spirit Blast

 **Sirenix**

Spirit Punch

Water Kick

Earthen Wall

Cyclone Of Wind

Fire Storm

 **Special Power: Circle Of Sirenix**

 **Paganix**

Glass Blades

Spirit's Armour

Magical Tides

Tornado Of Wind

Power Of The Pagan Circle

Dome Of Fire

 **Mythix**

Legendary Power

Aura Of The Soul

Attack Of Flames

Earth's Enchantment

 **Butterflix**

Pagan Attack

Globe Of Water

Dancing Wind

 **Special Power: Spirit Of Freedom**

 **Tynix**

Circle Of Elementria

Pentagram Armour

 **Special Power: Spirit Of The Pegasus**


	3. Sienna Fairy of Weather

**Sienna's Spells**

 **Standard/Charmix**

Weather Pattern

Cloud Shield

Sun Light

Thunder Crash

Snow Storm

Atmokinetic Storm

Lightning Flash

Rain Storm

Fog Blast

Weather Power

 **Enchantix**

Super Enchanted Storm

Lightning Cage

Cloud Break

Rainbow Lasso

Enchanted Thunder

Solar Power

Enchanted Wind Storm

 **Believix**

Storm Power

Hail Rain

Crash Of Thunder

Sun Disc

Gust Of Wind

Lightning Net

 **Special Gift: Breath Of Weather**

 **Sophix**

 **Sacred Weather**

 **Lovix**

 **Winter Weather**

 **Harmonix**

Sun Bolt

Fog Barrier

Atmokinetic Storm

 **Sirenix**

Lightning Punch

Weather Blast

Rain Kick

Blinding Sun

Misty Shield

 **Special Power: Storm Of Sirenix**

 **Paganix**

Supreme Storm

Shock Of Lightning

Heat Blast

Cold Shock

Orb Of Mist

 **Mythix**

Aura of Lightning

Solar Light

Legendary Thunder

Raindrop Ray

 **Butterflix**

Hail Burst

Wind Shield

Atmokinetic Attack

 **Special Power: Weather's Enchantment**

 **Tynix**

Storm of Atmosia

Weather Barrier

 **Special Power: Weather Of The Hippogriff**


	4. Amilia fairy of Emotions

**Amilia's Spells**

 **Standard/Charmix**

Heart Attack

Anger Explosion

Sadness Burst

Romance Ray

Apathy Shield

Emotional Vacuum

Fear Attack

Mental Instability

Love's Embrace

 **Enchantix**

Enchantix Heart

Super Powered Emotions

Heightened Sensitivity

Calm Mind

Magic Lullaby

Melancholy Attack

Wave Of Anger

Extreme Emotion

 **Believix**

Heart's Power

Heart Shield

Energy Blast

Sound Mind

Attack Of Happiness

Voice Of Reason

 **Special Gift: Emotional Freedom**

 **Sophix**

 **Eternal Love**

 **Lovix**

 **Icy Heart**

 **Harmonix**

Heart Burst

Wild Pulse

Power of Persuasion

 **Sirenix**

Life's Force

Blind Rage

Emotional Punch

Wrath Kick

Vengeance Blast

Emotional Shield

 **Special Power: Heart Of Sirenix**

 **Paganix**

Emotional Energy

Sadness Tears

Panic Attack

Wrath Punch

Shield of Apathy

 **Mythix**

Legendary Love

Rain Of Tears

Shield of Emotions

Emotional Outburst

 **Butterflix**

Love's Attack

Emotion Shield

Dance Of Joy

 **Special Power: Love's Energy**

 **Tynix**

Heart Of Amorentia

Emotional Protection

 **Special Power: Kelpie's Emotions**


	5. Jemma fairy of Precious Stones

**Jemma's Spells**

 **Standard/Charmix**

Diamond Shield

Gemstone Shredder

Mineral Blast

Garnet Staff

Crystal Ball Attack

Quartz Blade

Crystalline Ray

Shining Stones

Pure Crystals

Barrage of Stones

Diamond Prism

 **Enchantix**

Enchanted Stones

Emerald Cage

Pure Gemstones

Sapphire Lance

Enchantix Diamonds

Crystal Mirror

Magic Stone

Super Powered Stones

 **Believix**

Gemstone Blade

Quartz Plate

Magic Amethysts

Twenty-four Karat Blades

Wall Of Crystals

Geode Crystals

 **Special Gift: Shining Soul**

 **Sophix**

 **Nature's Gemstones**

 **Lovix**

 **Ice Crystals**

 **Harmonix**

Gemstone Lance

Lattice Wall

 **Sirenix**

Crystal Punch

Aquamarine Blast

Wall Of Gemstones

Diamond Kick

Crystal Daggers

Crystal Shield

 **Special Power: Stone Of Sirenix**

 **Paganix**

Magic Blade

Mineral Cage

Supreme Gemstones

Rain of Diamonds

Ring of Stones

 **Mythix**

Mythic Stones

Shield of Gems

Gemstone Missiles

Magical Stone Vortex

 **Butterflix**

Crystalline Spikes

Dancing Stones

Topaz Blanket

 **Special Power: Stone of Healing**

 **Tynix**

Diamonds Of Crystallos

Opal Armour

 **Special Power: Bakeneko Crystals**


	6. Ava Fairy of Space

**Ava's Spells**

 **Standard/Charmix**

Celestial Attack

Black Hole Absorption

White Hole Rejection

Planetary Attack

Constellation Net

Supernova

Lunar Shield

Solar Burst

Nebula Attack

Celestial Power

Gravitational Pull

 **Enchantix**

Gamma Ray Burst

Enchanted Meteor

Star Genesis

Solar System Unity

Super Enchanted Flare

Stellar Explosion

Planetary Ring

Enchantix Nova

 **Believix**

Cosmic Attack

Crescent Shield

Big Bang Attack

Lunar Cycle

Pulsar Beam

Planetary Orbit

Asteroid Beam

 **Special Gift: Cosmic Awareness**

 **Sophix**

 **Cosmic Nature**

 **Lovix**

 **Planetary Ice**

 **Harmonix**

Cosmic Ball

Power Vortex

Black Matter

 **Sirenix**

Cosmic Hurricane

Galactic Wave

Blinding Supernova

Constellation Shield

Star Punch

Space Kick

 **Special Power: Planet Of Sirenix**

 **Paganix**

Magic Star

Meteor Shower Attack

Meteorite Bullets

Stellar Implosion

Crescent Boomerang

Moon Shield

 **Mythix**

Helios' Sun Rays

Luna's Moon Burst

Mythical Cosmic Attack

Star Aura

 **Butterflix**

Space Attack

Galactic Shield

Cosmic Ray

 **Special Power: Planetary Spirit**

 **Tynix**

Comet Of Galactia

Black Hole Shield

 **Special Power: Chakora Supernova**


	7. Mia fairy of Seasons

**Mia's Spells**

 **Standard/Charmix**

Winter Snow

Cold Spell

Icicle Needles

Snowflake Shield

Leaf Bolts

End Of Winter

Heat Waves

Autumnal Fire

Autumn's Aura

Blinding Sun

Attack of the Seasons

 **Enchantix**

Super Enchanted Snow

Yearly Rebirth

Spring Shower

Enchantix Leaves

Deep Freeze

Leaf Force Field

Summer Sun

Hail Shower

Spring's Flowers

 **Believix**

Freeze Of Winter

Solar Shield

Frost Bite

Equinox Flames

Solstice light

Vines Of Spring

 **Special Gift: Warmth Of Winter**

 **Sophix**

 **Natural Snow**

 **Lovix**

 **Eternal Winter**

 **Harmonix**

Summer Stones

Spring Plant Bolt

Autumn Force Field

 **Sirenix**

Total Freeze

Light Of Summer

Ice Punch

Season Kick

Ice Barrier

Wall Of Leaves

 **Special Power: Snow Of Sirenix**

 **Paganix**

Dancing Snow

Total Freeze

Solar Ray

Wall Of Ice

Fire Of Autumn

Leaf Shield

 **Mythix**

Mystic Chill

Rain Of Hail

Legendary Sun

Ice Melt

Flames of The Equinox

 **Butterflix**

Blanket Of Snow

Snow Burst

Solstice Sun

 **Special Power: Winter's Whisper**

 **Tynix**

Snow Of Cryosiana

Season's Defence

 **Special Power: Ice Of The Snow-Seal**


	8. Louise Fairy of Science

**Louise's Spells**

 **Standard/Charmix**

Atom Attack

Scientific Attack

Atom Bomb

Chemical Bolts

Electric Volt

Metal Blades

Science Shield

Super Powered Particles

Acid Ray

Speed Of Light

Blast of Electrons

Metallic Daggers

 **Enchantix**

Enchanted Chemicals

Metallic Shield

Mirror Reflector

Alkaline Earth Attack

Scientific Order

Enchantix Electricity

High Velocity Attack

Atomic Rage

 **Believix**

Electric Cage

Metal Shards

Order of Biology

Carbon Dioxide Attack

Acidic Rain

Violent Reaction

 **Special Gift: Scientific Heartbeat**

 **Sophix**

 **Biological Spirit**

 **Lovix**

 **Chemical Snow**

 **Harmonix**

Chemical Magic

Natural Selective Barrier

Aquatic Biology

 **Sirenix**

Battery of Atoms

Atomic Punch

Atomic Kick

Exothermic Attack

Scientific Barrier

 **Special Power: Force Of Sirenix**

 **Paganix**

Magic Of Science

Endothermic Ray

Methane Gas

Biological Energy

Energetic Attack

Metal Barrier

 **Mythix**

Noxious Gas

Accelerated Particles

Scientific Aura

 **Butterflix**

Plasma Attack

Particle Rays

Shield Of Electricity

 **Special Power: Biological Healing**

 **Tynix**

Energy Of Scientia

Atomic Barrier

 **Special Power: Kitsune Chemistry**


	9. Erika Fairy of Time

**Erika's Spells**

 **Standard/Charmix**

Chronos Attack

Clock Shield

Destiny Protection

Time Warp

Time Stop

Flashpoint Attack

Paradigm Attack

Great Time Attack

Infinite Paradox

 **Enchantix**

Enchantix Warp

Super Powered Destiny

Chronological Attack

Attack of Time

Enchanted Paradox

Destiny Shield

Time Loop

Temporal Lock

 **Earth Fairy**

Power of Time

Time Freeze

Dawn of Time

Paradox Shield

Linear Attack

Chronos Power

Time Portal


	10. Ophelia Nymph Of Star Signs

**Ophelia's Spells**

 **Sirenix**

Constellation's Defence

Astrological Attack

Waves of Pisces

Zodiac Shield

Aries Flames

Taurus Earthquake

Aquarius Hurricane

Scorpion's Venom

Twin Air Attack

 **Special Power: Star of Sirenix**

 **Nymph Spells**

Virgo Crystals

Zodiac Power

Astrology Shield

Sagittarius' Arrows

Lion's Roar

Power of the Star Signs

Cancer's Claws

Libra Air Blast

Capricorn's Vines


End file.
